Joni and Santiago
by The Dark Knight's Revenge
Summary: Joni and Santiago are stuck at the bottom of a pit during 6th grade adventure. Will they realize their feelings for each other?


Santiago slowly started to cross the rickety plant bridge, then looked back to make sure Joni was following him.

She was, and he turned back forwards just in time to see a plant warrior cutting the threads.

"No!" He yelled.

It was too late.

They were falling into the deep chasm.

It felt like they were falling forever, Santiago couldn't see Joni's face in the dark, but he was sure she was scared too.

Then, they hit the ground, and he blacked out.

Santiago woke up a while later, and looked around, wincing as his head throbbed with pain.

"Joni?" He whispered into the dark.

NO answer.

Santiago started to feel around, then his fingers hit the soft cloth of her backpack.

He found Joni's shoulder, and gently shook it.

No answer still.

Panic began to rise up in his chest.

Joni... What would they do without her?

She was the one who kept them on track, who kept them from getting hurt or distracted.

Santiago felt his eyes begin to water a little, Joni had been his best friend since, well... Forever.

He had been planning to ask her to go to junior prom with him, but now they were trapped underground with no help.

Then, he felt her stir a little under his hand.

"S-santiago?" She whispered.

"I'm right here Joni" He said back, smiling even though she couldn't see it.

Gently, Santiago picked her up so she was sitting in his lap, his arms securely around her.

Joni shuddered slightly at the contact, but relaxed into it.

"Are you hurt?" He asked.

"A little, nothing beyond a concussion and a few scrapes"

He sighed in relief.

Then, Joni reached out to touch his head, and he winced.

"I think you may have a small crack there" She said, and he hissed in pain again.

"Joni, you do that again, and i'm going to drop you"

She giggled lightly, but put her hands back in her lap.

Santiago didn't know what came over him, but he was touching Joni's chin, tilting her head up.

"You know, this is all your fault"

Then he pressed his lips against hers.

It was like fireworks going off in his head, it felt so good.

He pulled away, not wanting to be accused of never leting go, but if he had a choice, he wouldn't.

"Wow" Joni said.

"Yeah, wow" He replied, glad she couldn't see the blush that was spreading across his cheeks.

They stayed silent in their positions for a while, then Joni broke the silence.

"Do you have any idea how long i've wanted you to do that?"

"No?"

"Jeez Santiago, get a clue! You may be a cluefinder, but you suck at girl skills"

"Yeah, I know"

Then, Joni was pulling his head down again, pressing her warm lips against his for the second time.

She kissed him hard, and moved so that she was straddling his waist instead of laying in his arms.

Santiago groaned slightly.

"Do know how long i've wanted you to that?"

"A while, probably"

"Yes"

Then, Santiago pushed Joni off his lap, jumping backwards.

"Something wrong?" She asked, slightly hurt.

"Um, yeah sort-of. Don't come over here, kay?"

"Why?"

"Just a little problem"

Then, Joni started giggling uncontrollably.

"I-I'm sorry!" She said, gasping for breath.

She could feel Santiago's death glare, but it only made her laugh harder.

Then, Santiago broke through her giggles.

"Since it's your fault i'm over here, i'm going to make you find a way out"

Joni sobered up a immediately.

Then, a devilish plan began to form in her mind.

She slowly and quietly started to walk towards him without a sound.

"J-Joni?" He asked.

"Where are you?"

She stopped when she was right in front of him.

"Here" She said, pinning his against the wall and kissing him again.

Then, Santiago did the unimaginable.

He shrieked.

Like a girl.

That of course, set Joni off again, and she fell on the ground, holding her sides from her laughs.

"Don't do that again" Santiago tried to say threateningly, but he was so embarrassed that it came out in a high-pitched squeak.

Joni laughed harder, if possible.

"Fine, i'll just have to get revenge" He said.

Before Joni knew what was happening, she was being picked up off the ground and pinned against the wall.

Santiago's warm breath blew against her ear.

"You had better not do that again" He growled.

Joni sobered up again, something in Santiago's voice made her shiver uncontrollably.

His lips hovered over her neck, almost to the point of tickling...

Then, he kissed her cheek and ran off.

Joni was absolutely shocked.

"What the heck Santiago! Get your butt back here!"

No answer.

Joni started to walk the way she thought she heard him go.

She walked for what seemed like hours, and now she was starting to get scared.

"S-Santiago, i'm sorry. Please come back!" She said into the dark.

"You have to catch me first" A whisper came form somewhere in front of her.

Joni trudged on, following the occasional rock that was dislodged or the sound of a sneaker on the rock floor.

Then, Joni collapsed, completely exhausted.

She lay on the floor, letting the cool rock sooth her burning head.

She could hear Santiago's footsteps up ahead, but she couldn't go on.

Joni was almost asleep when she heard Santiago call faintly from farther down the chasm's path.

"Joni? Are you okay?"

She didn't answer.

Now she could hear Santiago's footsteps coming closer.

"Joni?"

She ignored him, too tired to answer.

Then, he did the stupidest thing ever.

He tripped on her, falling down face-first.

"Ow" She said dully.

"Sorry"

She could just picture him scratching his head apologetically.

He crawled closer.

"Sorry about that, I don't think today's the day for tricks"

She nodded, the tears beginning to slip down her cheeks.

"Hey Joni...Are you crying?" He asked, instantly feeling bad.

"N-no"

It was obvious she was now.

"I'm sorry Joni, that was mean of me to trick you like that"

"N-no it's not you. we're stuck at the bottom of a pit with no food or water. What are we going to do?"

"I dunno, we're the cluefinders. We'll think of something"

Santiago wiped the tears off her cheeks with his thumb.

"Don't worry, i'll take care of you"

PLEASE REVIEW!! :D


End file.
